


Drabble Collection

by Justin_Hill



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bottom Fíli, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kíli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/pseuds/Justin_Hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Kíli/Fíli. First time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Let be honest, English is not my native language and I still have no beta. I just try to improve my English. So if you want to criticize then you are welcome, just be gentle with me please. :)

In their first time Fili's fingers tremble with excitement and Fili loses his breath of closeness of naked body, of brightness of feelings, of realization that it's is for the first time. In their first time Fili hesitates being afraid of to do harm and still not believing that Kili (ablush and with a crazy look) wants him too. And Kili takes the initiative. He reaches out for a kiss, touches lightly on Fili's cheekbones, he turns them over overturning Fili on his back, nestles on top and rubs like a cat. Movements is a little bit jerky because Kili wishes to touch his brother as soon as possible, but when they get out of the trousers and underwear and throw them off on the floor, Kili slows down. Kili explores Fili's body with hands, lips and tongue (and Fili melts from his delicate touches), draws a line with nose along the hip bones, and then he lifts up his eyes and asks silently: "Can I..."  
Fili has neither forces nor desire to answer "no".

In their first time Kili leans his weight upon Fili, moves slowly and carefully, looks at brother rapturously and like he doubts his own eyes. There's a lot of work to do: Fili is too tight, is hardly prepared, and Kili comes too quickly, but none of them regret about it. Later, when they lies in bed, Fili fingers the wet and disorderly brother's hair, and Kili kisses his knuckles.


End file.
